A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree
by Pendragon2601
Summary: One of the shortest I've written. Companion piece to Breathe. Thoughts on the Last Battle from Pevensies, Digory's and Polly's point of view. Please R&R!


_**Hey everyone,**_

_**I know, I know. I should be updating my other stories but I couldn't resist. This oneshot is a sort of sequel or companion piece to Breathe, so you can read that as well as this if you want. Tell me what you think. Also, heads up, I am writing a story for the Narnia revolution awards and I'll be posting it up soon. **_

_**Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia is owned by CS Lewis not me. And the song is A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree by Oren Lavie. (Anyone who doesn't know who they are, check soundtrack to Prince Caspian.)**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_**A dance 'round the memory tree.**

_Words we had said  
Grew in my head  
Coloured I thought  
Send me to bed_

Peter watched on as the world that he loved began to end. The sky was darkening, the dragons were chasing after the sun, ready to swallow it when the time came. Father Time was awake and he was stretching his aching, sleepy limbs, upturning the earth like a farmers plough in the fields. The Shadowlands were being created and the Old Narnia was being destroyed. _'__ll meet you young and free  
For a dance round the memory tree  
_

_Lost memories  
Grew into trees  
Cover the doors  
Swallow the cure_

Winters have come and gone you know  
Winters have come and gone you know  
But I'll meet you young and free  
For a dance round the memory tree

Edmund remembered a time many years ago, when he was very young. Twelve? Thirteen? He forgets when, but he never forgot _who._ He never forgot who he was back then. A traitor. He was like Judas, the treacherous twelfth disciple who betrayed his friends for money. Edmund betrayed his family for Turkish Delight.

Winters have come and gone and yet he never forgot. Not even when he was back in England and his family were celebrating Christmas and when his mother worried for him when he didn't like the Turkish Delight she bought him for his present.

_Winters have come and gone Son of Adam. Let your memory rest in peace. _He heard on the wind and instantly Edmund felt calm and safe.

_Said I forgot  
But I did not  
Dreams we have had  
Play in my head  
_

Although Susan was not with them but their lifeless corpses at the train accident in London, she felt Old Narnia ending. Just a small inkling tangled up with the feeling of loss of her siblings. Even though she said she did, she never truly forgot Narnia. She could never forget the parties on the Dancing Lawn, or Cair Paravel, or even of the mythical creatures and Father Christmas. She dreamed of Narnia all of the time, every night. It just wasn't practical, wasn't realistic though to remain in a child's mind. It wasn't logical to remain in a children's game.

_Did we believe  
the cry of the wind?  
Did we regret?  
Would we forget?_

Lucy worried that she would grow up. She worried that she would forget Aslan. She worried that she'd turn in to Susan all of her life. But as she watched tearfully as Old Narnia died, she felt like she was moving on. Turning over a new leaf or finding another wardrobe so to speak. Another wardrobe to another Narnia and another new life. She smiled and turned away from the Shadowlands, a curious twinkle in her eyes that was just waiting to explore Aslan's Country. _'__ll meet you young and free  
For a dance round the memory tree___

Winters have come and gone you know  
Winters have come and gone you know  
But I'll meet you young and free  
For a dance round the memory tree

Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer walked casually arm in arm together as the Pevensies, Eustace and Jill ran joyfully ahead. They smiled widely as they gazed at everything around them, remembering their time at Narnia. But there was one place they remembered most of all. The time when they rode on Strawberry up to the Tree. The wondrous apple tree that was guarded with golden gates. Their memories of that tree were the most vivid apart from when Aslan created Narnia and the talking animals. They would never forget that time. And most likely they would never forget the memories to come. They began to run. Run as fast as the wind, revelling in the youthful strength, smiling like the children they once were.


End file.
